


【汉康】You Belong With Me 天造地设

by Radius_Ulna



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radius_Ulna/pseuds/Radius_Ulna
Summary: 有轻微sm倾向汉克富有商人，康纳，理查德（rk900）养子 au





	1. 【汉康】天造地设（1）Growth 认知

**Author's Note:**

> 有轻微sm倾向  
> 汉克富有商人，康纳，理查德（rk900）养子 au

他们，注定是要在一起的，不论世界变得如何。  
…… 

他还记得在八年前被从牢笼里放出来时，自己拉着弟弟惊慌失措逃跑的样子。他们光着脚奔跑，木制地板发出“咚咚”的回响声。康纳不知道自己在哪里，他长期处于黑暗下的双眼被眼前那束亮光刺激得半眯起来，棕色的虹膜在灯光照射下变得更浅。那束光慢慢扩大了，康纳渐渐看清眼前的事物。自己正站在一个舞台上，台下坐满了戴着面具的观众，每人拿着数字牌，手里还举着贵族用的老式金色雕边望远镜。 

“十万”...  
“十五万”...  
“十八万”...

穿着光鲜亮丽的男女交头接耳着，细微的嘈杂不停钻进康纳的耳朵。他茫然地左右看着，身后的理查德抓紧了自己的手。他回头看见弟弟轻微颤抖的身躯，把他拉近自己身边，轻轻抚摸着他的后背以示安慰。

“五十万，两个都要了！” 台下传来一个略带兴奋的呼声。

康纳下意识地把理查德护在身后，皱着眉头瞪着刚刚说话的人，因为他那个猥琐得咧到耳边的笑容感到恶心。

“六十万。” 另一个低沉的声音从角落里传来，康纳望向那里，看见一个头发微白，脸上留着略时髦造型胡须的中年男人。他的眼睛盯着康纳，那片湛蓝一时竟让康纳感觉自己陷进一个漩涡，不由自主地被吸引过去

“一百万。” 那个买家并不服输地咬咬牙，再次报了价

“一百万一次” “两次” 

康纳咬着唇，眼神不知为何有点迫切地看向那个男人所在的角落，却有点失望地发现那人静静地看着自己，并没有要报价的意思。眼看着主持人要敲下木椎，康纳迈开腿，想趁着主持人宣布自己被卖出的消息时跑下舞台，离开这个囚禁了他多年的地方。台下的人赤裸裸的审视让他浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，感觉自己仿佛被他们的目光剥去身上那唯一维持着尊严的布料。他能感到那些人盯着他衣摆下因长期不见阳光而有些发白的腿，躲在面具后贪婪的视线一寸一寸地划过他的肌肤。

他再次拉着理查德跑起来，像是要把整个世界抛在脑后，无视了脚踝上绑着的那条铁链。他在观众的惊呼下应声倒在地上，看着自己发红的脚腕，才想起来他的身份。是啊，他拖着这条链子在囚笼里活了这么多年，因为营养不良而瘦得皮包了骨头。他有注意到过脚上的囚禁因为体重的减轻而变松，便一度试着绝食，想着能脱离这个束缚。他错了，不管他如何饿得眼冒金星，那条铁链都会顽固地卡在他的脚踝处。直到有一次他似乎快要成功时，却因为过少的进食晕倒在了角落里，最后还是被理查德哭着摇醒。自那以后，看守人定时来为他注射葡萄糖，维持了他那摇摇欲坠的生命。

天知道他今天看见那道光的时候，心里是有多么的雀跃。他憧憬了多年的自由，看起来搓手可得，却又离他那么的远。感到身旁的理查德把自己扶起来，康纳看着那个走向自己，笑得令人发冷的男子，把怀里的理查德抱得更紧。

“哥哥，他会像以前的院长先生一样，把我们再次卖掉吗？” 理查德微弱的声音传来。  
“不...不会了。” 他，比院长先生，更可怕。康纳看着理查德清澈的灰眼睛，感觉脑袋很胀，仿佛失去了全身的力气。理查德眨了眨眼，低下了头。脚上的锁链被解开，两个男孩被看守人领到那个男人的面前。康纳闭着眼，想要无视那双肥胖油腻的手在他脸上和身上抚摸的感觉。他让康纳感到作呕，在男人恶心的手伸向理查德时，康纳冲上去挡在他面前，对男人的裆下狠狠地踹了上去。男人吃痛的松开理查德，眼睁睁地看着瘦弱的男孩拉着弟弟飞快地跑远。

“追，快追啊！” 那个男人气急败坏地跺着脚，脸色发白的弯下了腰。

康纳无视身后的叫骂声，在人群中躲闪着伸向他们的手。在拐弯时，康纳撞上一堵结实的墙，一屁股摔倒了地上。他惊慌地抬起头，发现眼前是那个有着蓝眼睛的中年男人。不知道中了男人的什么迷惑，康纳竟产生了莫名的安全感。康纳在反应过来之前伸手抓了男人的裤腿，抬起布满水雾的双眼看向他  
。  
“先生...求求你，我不想被那个人带走...”

皱了皱眉，看着那双因哭泣而略微眼角下垂的棕色眼睛，汉克嘴角动了动，没说出话来。但在康纳再次恳求之前，汉克把男孩拉起到身边，护到身后，大手无意地拍了拍他的头。这一系列身体接触让康纳条件反射地抖了抖身体，却在发现他们并不带任何情欲时，让发软的身体离汉克靠的更近了些。男人只是站在男孩面前，挡住了正在接近他们的那个买家。

“老家伙，你这是要抢我的货物吗？” 对面传来谈话声。 

汉克发出一声笑，脸上却面无表情，“我还记得，你欠了我的一百多万，好像并没有还吧？”

对方语塞，似乎在找着更好的借口来反驳，却又一时无言以对。在康纳还没反应过来时，汉克已经牵起自己和理查德的手向拍卖场外走去。康纳能闻到汉克名贵衣服上若隐若现的男士古龙水味，但更明显的却是那略熏鼻腔的威士忌。自己只见了眼前的男人十分钟不到，现在却坐在了对方低调但不失奢华的小车里。 理查德乖乖地坐在后座上，手紧紧地抓着坐在旁边的康纳。康纳看向开着车的汉克，在倒视镜里观察着对方。

男人的双眼平静地盯着路面，头不时转动观察路况。灰发还掺杂着些许金色，高挺的鼻梁让眼窝显得很深，而那双令康纳着迷的蓝眼此时刚好在镜子里对上了康纳迅速躲闪开的目光。似乎知道康纳的局促，对方只是凝视了他几秒，便再次看向前面的道路。车厢内只有理查德睡着后轻微的呼吸声，但醒着的两人过于安静，康纳害怕自己过于大声的心跳传到对方耳里，甚至每一次呼吸都小心的屏着气，尽管汉克看起来似是完全没有在乎康纳这些小动作。

汉克停下车看向后视镜的时候，发现那个一直盯着自己看的男孩，此刻头正和他弟弟靠在一起，睡得有点沉，连车停下来了都不知道。似乎被开门的动作吵醒，康纳先是警惕地护住理查德看了看周围，发现对方是汉克时，这才放下了防守的姿态，伸手揉了揉眼睛。自己爬下车，康纳把理查德背在背上，站在汉克旁边等待他的动作。

背上一轻，康纳只觉得理查德原本环着他的手臂离开了自己的肩膀，最后那身体落在了汉克的臂弯里。康纳看着眼前的男人，不解的眨巴了眼，却发现身体突然腾空，然后自己坐到了另一条手臂里。汉克的手臂很有力，抱着两个八九岁的男孩毫不费力地向家里走去。康纳的头靠在汉克结实的胸口，听着他沉稳的心跳，慢慢感到眼皮越来越重。冥冥中，有什么告诉着康纳，他们提心吊胆的日子要过去了。汉克把孩子们放在铺好的床上，给熟睡的两人盖好被子，最后轻轻地关上了门。这两个孩子，经历了太多。那个男孩棕色的双眼，烙在了他心里。汉克背靠着墙，默默地点燃了一根烟。

孩子们长得很快，在短时间里迅速从曾经的瘦弱身躯里蜕变成两个翩翩少年。汉克把他们包装得很好，贵价的服饰，高级的学院，提供的无一不是最好的东西，仿佛是为了给他们补偿什么一般。在外人的眼里，康纳很听话乖巧，但理查德却变成了汉克手下的美中不足。他很聪明，性格却不同于长兄的温顺。他从一个只会眨着眼粘人的小孩，变成了总是挂着冷漠面容的少年。他不爱与除了康纳以外的人交涉，对汉克也是礼貌得让人难以置信他们在一起生活了近十年。汉克找康纳聊关于理查德的事情，却也是只得到康纳无奈的摇头。

直到有一天，理查德自己搬了家。突如其来的消息让康纳有点诧异，但就算是他，也拦不住已经将近成年的理查德。人呐，总是想要些许自由吧。康纳笑着摇了摇头，随他去了。康纳凝视着他住了八年这个家，每一个角落，每一副家具，都充斥了他们的回忆。理查德的离开，让空荡荡的房子里只剩下他和汉克两人，而他，总有一天也会离开这个来之不易的家吗？康纳坐在沙发上，眼神有点惆怅的看着眼前的房子。

一天，康纳照常放学回家后，发现汉克并没有在家。他心乱地找遍了每个房间，直到他站在了那个被禁止进入的房间门前，停住了脚步。康纳记得，他刚来到这个家的前几个月，因为不熟悉房子结构而迷了路，最后红着眼睛闯进了这扇门里，却在打开门后发现，脸色阴沉的汉克在里面走出来。那时的汉克严肃的可怕，盯着自己一字一句地说着，“以后没有我的允许，你们不能踏入这个房间一步。” 康纳被汉克吓得咽了咽口水，而自那以后，那扇门永远地上了锁。

如今，站在门前的康纳似乎被好奇心吸引着，手像是被恶魔牵引了一般，慢慢抚上那个冰凉的门把手。门咔擦地开了，康纳被惊得倒退了两步，撞到了身后的某人。康纳的额头冒出了些许冷汗，他没有猜错，一回头，看见了脸色不太好的汉克。康纳抢在对方说出什么之前，迅速想把门关上，汉克却抢先一步把门抵住，手臂揽过康纳的腰，在他还在发愣时转身把他带进了那个房间里。

睁开眼睛时，映入康纳眼帘的是整个房间墙上挂满的情趣道具。康纳有点惊慌，平时在学校，男同学间都会不时聊起关于性的内容，甚至开玩笑给性子内敛的康纳分享照片和网站。其中有一些就是主人公双手被捆绑在皮质手铐，又或是铁链里。康纳对那些笑得妩媚的女子感不到丝毫欲望，眼神却总是会被那些在束缚下发红的手腕脚腕吸引。他看向那些精致的鞭子和玩具，心跳不明地加快。他咽了咽口水转过头，想要逃离这个让他心慌意乱的地方。可不知何时，康纳的身子被困在汉克的臂弯里动弹不得。感到怀里人的身体慢慢僵硬，汉克缓缓放开那勒得过紧的手臂，手滑到康纳的肩上，有意无意地抚摸着。

“惊讶么？” 他开口，声音轻得仿佛是在对自己，而不是对康纳说话。康纳颤了颤身子，没有回答。


	2. 【汉康】天造地设  （2）Feelings 情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 汉克富有商人，康纳，理查德（rk900）养子 au  
> 有轻微sm倾向

自从汉克收养自己和理查德后，他一直是康纳心里最尊敬的人。他给了康纳一个家，教会了一些他可能一辈子都没机会学到的东西。他还会在自己晚上做噩梦时来到他身边，让自己趴在他胸口啜泣，最后还会用略带老茧的指腹拭去他的泪水。他大概是一个令大多数孩子求之不得的好父亲。至少他在家的时候算是。

康纳知道，汉克每天趁他们睡着后，都会出门，直到凌晨才摇摇晃晃地回家。康纳第一次见到汉克这个样子，是他肚子饿了半夜爬起来去翻冰箱时，听到家门外的动作声。他吓得躲在沙发后面，瞪大了双眼盯住门口。直到门被打开，冷风吹乱了他额前碎发时，他才隐约看见汉克高大的身形，正扶着门框蹒跚走着。路过沙发时，汉克似有似无地看向康纳所在的方向，也不知道他有没有看见自己，康纳目送着汉克回到房间，里面很快传来鼾声。康纳轻轻皱了皱鼻子，汉克身上的威士忌味，刺激到了他敏感的鼻腔。这与当年汉克把他们带回家时，身上的味道相似，只是越发浓郁了。在那之后，汉克对此事只字不提。估计是没有看见沙发后的自己吧，康纳想着，又或是他并不关心孩子会对他有什么想法吧。康纳识趣地没有多问，但会在汉克出门的晚上，在餐桌上为汉克留一杯水，因为康纳知道，每次他酒醒时都会口渴得哑了嗓子，但身体却因酒精而沉得连倒水这点小事都做不好。

这成了康纳心里对汉克看法的一个转折点，但这并不影响他对汉克这个父亲无尽的感激和爱戴。要说康纳对他的态度，并没有丝毫转变。或许因为他能理解汉克半夜去酒吧的原因，他和父亲的关系一直维持的很好，完全没有被这件事影响过。毕竟，每个人都有自己不愿让别人知道的烦恼和秘密。汉克不想让别人知道的痛苦，他会好好保密。他仍然喜欢像小时候一样粘着父亲，喜欢窝在书房里找他说话，喜欢汉克微笑着抚摸他的头发，夸奖他在学校的出色表现。

但是，日子一天天过去，他发现自己对汉克的感情有点变了味。身边的朋友都有了对象，而他却每天窝在家里，为快要下班的父亲做晚饭，被同学嘲笑是个贤妻良母，他也只是扯扯嘴角，一笑带过。他承认自己和朋友不太一样，他从小就对女孩子没有什么兴趣，对她们的表白也是一概拒绝。他心里却不知道自己为什么会如此不正常，他变得越发安静，只有汉克和他搭上话时，他才会展开笑容。他渐渐发现，他的整个世界，除了学校以外，满满都是汉克的存在。 但是渐渐地，康纳发现汉克刻意开始对他疏远，这让康纳心里总感到心里像是缺了一块。他开始会无意识地在空荡的家里转悠，静静凝视着汉克架子上摆着的年轻时的照片，像是要把他的样子刻在心里。康纳的指尖抚摸着隔着照片的那层玻璃，观察着汉克那一头金发，他身旁美丽的女子，还有那个，被他抱在怀里的孩子。柯尔。康纳回忆起汉克醉酒时的呢喃。想起汉克皱着的眉，康纳不知道为什么自己有点失神，他好像突然明白汉克的心结。他以前到底是抱着怎么样的心态，才会把他和理查德带回家里，徒增悲伤？哦，是了，当时，是他紧紧抓住汉克的裤腿，求他带走他们的。啊，对不起，汉克，对不起。康纳低下了眼眸，仿佛是在为汉克感到伤心。康纳对他过往的同情，对他堕落感到的惋惜，又或是对他的依赖，过多过多的情感，集在一起，变成一个复杂的球，堵在康纳的心里。  
……  
汉克对康纳的沉默表示理解，自己不为人知的爱好，被养子发现，他自己也感到有点无地自容。但他不知道的是，康纳的大部分心思，并没有放在他这个布满了SM道具的房间上。康纳大概有一点惊讶，但也只是一点。脑子里更多的是，他一直以来想要与汉克呆在一起的想法，又或是，对汉克的渴望。渴望？康纳不可思议的眨了眨眼睛。他想起自己对手铐和铁链的莫名关注点，又看向墙上挂着的皮项圈和手铐，不由自主地迈开了腿，伸手把它们取了下来。他看着手里的道具沉默着，没有注意到汉克那炙热得能把自己脊背烧穿的目光。  
……  
汉克时不时会叼着烟，坐在门口的台阶上思考着自己多年前收养两个男孩的决定。他不后悔，但心里总是感觉他这些年的做法会给康纳和理查德带来不公。他那时候会出现在那种地下拍卖场，怕是在想着柯尔，醉酒后精神失常的做法。他是疯了，才会想着买来这两个男孩可以弥补他心里的空缺。但是他永远记得，在幕布打开的那一瞬间，康纳那即使惊慌，却又紧紧护着理查德的样子。当身旁的人开始兴奋地报价，汉克能听见自己嘴里无意识地吐出了三个字，“六十万”。汉克看见，那在灯光下发光的棕色双眼，在他开口的那一刻对上了自己的视线。汉克能感到男孩紧张的面容在那瞬间突然变得放松，没错，就像是迷途的羔羊找到救赎一般。

< 听见旁边一个竞争者报出了一百万。汉克皱了皱眉，不懂为什么这个人会为了两个孩子掏出高价。但这些地下拍卖会，不是把孩子卖给有钱的恋童癖老头子，就是留着自己用。汉克为这种人的存在感到恶心，他坐在位置上抿着唇，像是在思考。片刻，他看向手表，发现时间已经不早，便决定起身向场外走去，想要离开这个令人作呕的地方，一个他本不该踏入的地方。走到拐角处听见场地里的嘈杂，纳闷回头时，感到自己被一个身躯撞到。他低头一看，啊，是刚刚那个孩子。那孩子正抓着自己的裤腿，眼泪已经在脸上半干，棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的，竟让汉克的心里动了一下。没有过多的思考，汉克把他护在自己身后，面对正在走向他的竞争者，发现对方是多年前欠了自己巨款的商人，他撇了撇眉。堕落。汉克的心里想着，在挑衅了对方几句后不屑地拉着两个男孩离开了现场。

……  
汉克打算找康纳谈一谈，但是回到家的那一刻，他发现康纳正站在自己那个藏匿了多年的房间门口，还伸手打开了房门。几乎是没有思考，汉克走上前拉过了康纳，把他带进了那个禁忌的房间。或许，汉克心里祈祷着，或许康纳知道了自己这么恶心的爱好，会消去他那份对自己的感情吧。

但是汉克又错了，康纳的脸上没有他预想的厌恶，瞪大的眼睛里面居然有些许期待。汉克皱着眉头看康纳走向那副皮质手铐，取下来放在手里端详的样子，不知为何嗓子有点干。而当康纳垂着眼睛把手铐和项圈捧到他面前，身子凑得越来越近时，汉克紧张得没有发现自己的胸口因为急促的呼吸而不正常地起伏。他看着康纳微抿的双唇开启，说出了让他再也按捺不住心情的一句话。

“父亲，您可以，把这个戴到我的身上吗？”


	3. 【汉康】天造地设 （3）The Fruit 禁果

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 汉克富有商人，康纳，理查德（rk900）养子 au  
> 有轻微sm倾向

汉克对康纳的请求感到哑口无言。他若是接下了被递过来的东西，那他和多年前拍卖会上的那些人，又有什么区别。康纳盯着他的那双眼，像是化为深潭，平静而毫无波澜。但汉克看见，那双棕眼如明镜一般，把自己发红的脸，颤抖的手，起伏的胸部，都照得清清楚楚。藏匿了这方面多年的自己，最终还是赤裸裸地暴露在康纳的眼前。

这些年间，汉克会趁着康纳和理查德熟睡时，出门去酒吧，时不时会约上与自己有相同爱好的人来一场。但是他再也找不到以前那种快感，像是，缺了点什么似的。直到那天自己和在酒吧认识的搭档不欢而散，喝得醉醺醺回家时，汉克的心弦才在这么多年里被拨动了一下。当他看见躲在沙发后面观察自己的康纳时，心里是慌乱的。自己一直在孩子面前保持着一个好父亲的形象，他并不想因此破裂。但汉克记得清楚，康纳那时候的表情并没有惧怕，也没有厌恶，而是平静的，就像现在这样，平静的。

康纳之后的表现也让汉克觉得惊讶。没有预想中的疏远，这个孩子，反而越来越试图接近自己。就像是，着了魔。或许那孩子并不记得那晚上的事情，汉克安慰着自己，这也好。过了几天，汉克再次控制不住出了门，回来时，竟发现桌上多了一杯水。汉克疑惑，而紧接着自己每次晚上出门回来，都会找到一杯水。汉克懂了，是康纳。这个孩子，一直在关注着他的一举一动，自己作为父亲，却享受着孩子对自己的这般关心。汉克的心里掀起了他自己也搞不懂的涟漪，明明，康纳只是个孩子，却比他这些年认识的所有人都要理解自己。他渐渐发现，自己爱着康纳，康纳也爱着他。可这份不寻常的爱，却是他们两个人的身份承受不起的。

“孩子，” 汉克定了定神，把手搭在康纳的肩膀上，“你知道你在做什么吗？”

康纳的眼神是迷茫的，但还是坚定地紧盯着汉克，点了点头。汉克失笑，眼神瞥到一边，像是在躲避康纳殷切的模样。他害怕若是再看一眼康纳，自己会忍不住犯下无法原谅的罪。汉克不得不做狠心的决定，他闭上了眼，转身离开那个房间，只给康纳留下一个背影。康纳低下了头，明白自己怕是触了汉克的逆鳞，咬着嘴唇把房门关上，却把那两件道具带了出来，藏到了自己的房间里。

汉克以为康纳被自己拒绝后会变得心情低落，可康纳像是没事人一样，照常上学放学，为汉克做饭，对汉克笑。只是，好像没有以前那么频繁了。汉克一边用叉子卷着康纳递给他的意大利面，一边漫不经心地想，康纳这是放下对他的感情了？如果是真的，那感情这东西也是来得快，去得快。不得不说汉克还是有点庆幸的，但那完全是因为他故意忽略了心底里那份莫名的焦躁。

事实证明康纳并没有放下他那想与汉克做点什么的心情。汉克频频发现康纳躲在房间里锁上门，不久后会红着脸悄悄跑出来，把脏掉的床单拿去洗衣机里。更让汉克脑袋发胀的是，某天他路过康纳紧闭的房门时，竟听到康纳的低喃和喘气声。少年嘴里反复叫着两个字，“汉克，啊，汉克…” 门外的人忍住了想要闯进去的冲动，他不明白，康纳为什么会对自己产生，至少在外人看来，如此不该有的心情。尽管汉克在心里想了几千种教育康纳思想的道理，但那些全都在他发现自己腹部不寻常的暖流时，一概瓦解。

是的，汉克所谓的理智，都在听见康纳濡软叫自己名字时崩塌了。他不自觉间把手伸向门把手，竟发现门没有上锁。康纳的身子半蜷着背对门口，还在因为刚过去的快感而微微颤抖。少年的脊背还是像小时候一样苍白，只是越发修长，线条越发流畅。肌肤发出淡淡的红，上面还渗着细微的汗珠。康纳的腿向前曲着，腿间露出一根线，线的末端隐藏在了那个此刻还渗着水的洞口里。康纳不知用什么方法，把脖子上的项圈用链子连接在床头上，就像那时康纳祈求着汉克做的那样。康纳的手里拿着小巧的遥控器，但此刻，那修长的手指已经无力再次按下那个开关。康纳的呼吸还未平复下来，双眼闭着，微张了嘴。

汉克慢慢地走近了康纳的床，缓缓坐下，手拨开康纳因汗水而贴在额头上的碎发，继续顺着脸庞下去，手指停留在康纳柔软的唇上。康纳睁开了眼，先是有点羞愧自己的样子被汉克看见，再是神情恍惚地抓住了汉克的手，像是下一秒要失去他一般，亲吻着他的手。

“汉克…” 康纳呢喃，“我是在做梦，对不对？你那时候一定生我气了，你又怎么会在我房间里，抚摸有如此肮脏思想的我？” 说着，康纳略自嘲地笑笑，眼泪滴到汉克的手上。除了小时候的噩梦之后，汉克再没有见过康纳哭泣。他一直为康纳是一个坚强的孩子感到骄傲，但今天，康纳竟如此轻易地落下了眼泪，还是为了他，不值得被如此爱着的他。汉克亲吻着康纳满脸的泪，一边把康纳拉到怀里，一边抚摸着他的头，“孩子，不要哭，孩子…” 这不是你的错。

即使是接近成年，康纳的身子还是那么的瘦。不同于理查德健壮的身材，康纳流畅的腰上从来只有一层紧致的肌肉，腹部上隐约勾勒着腹肌的线条。这具美得可以令许多人发疯的身子，此刻正趴在汉克的怀里，手臂环着汉克的腰，脸埋在汉克的颈间，贪婪地呼吸着属于他的气息。汉克感到自己下腹的绷紧和裤裆的束缚，不禁发出闷哼，火热的部分顶着康纳的身体，让他的脸变得潮红。康纳试探着伸手去解汉克的拉链，裤子布料的突起让康纳紧张地咽了咽口水。更不要说接下来从里面弹出来已经充血红肿的巨物，滚烫的温度仿佛要把康纳冰凉的手烫伤。

康纳像是祈求一般看了汉克一眼，得到对方默许后慢慢把脸靠近那个他渴望了许久的地方。他不熟练地伸出舌头，轻舔着汉克的顶部，手撸动着根部还有那两个大得有点握不住的囊袋。汉克轻微的叹息声给了康纳鼓励，他张开嘴吮吸起头部，还试图把巨物塞进嘴里。康纳嘴里湿热的温度让汉克倒吸一口凉气，手情不自禁地按上康纳的头，把他的炙热往康纳喉咙里顶得更深。汉克享受得手抓住康纳的头发，迫使他前后动着脑袋，嘴吞吐他的巨物。第一次做这种事情的康纳有些吃不消，眼角冒出眼泪，喉咙被顶得想要干呕，但是当察觉到汉克脸愈发泛红，自己嘴里的滚烫还变得更大时，康纳确切了汉克对他的渴望，这让他喉咙的不适感减轻了几分。半晌，康纳恋恋不舍地把嘴离开汉克，舌头舔着嘴边的口水和前液。汉克看着康纳人畜无害的样子，差点没忍住直接射到他的脸上，好不容易按捺住自己，只见康纳在他的身后努力地用手拉着什么。

折腾了好一会，康纳满脸通红的抬起头，有点哭丧着脸道，“汉…汉克…它在里面，拿不出来了…” 

汉克安慰着受惊的孩子，把他身子转过来，轻轻吻上康纳的后颈，舌头描绘着肩胛骨和脊椎，酥酥麻麻的快感顺着汉克湿润的舌尖传到康纳的大脑，使他后面的穴口变得湿润。继续往下，汉克时不时在康纳的后背上留下猩红的吻痕，与白皙的皮肤显得格格不入，却又在青涩间增添了份康纳藏在骨子里性感。啊，该死的。汉克为眼前的景象感到冲击，手摸向康纳圆润的臀部时，柔软的触感竟让汉克有一瞬间的失态，在上面留下一个淡红的掌印。汉克在康纳一声嘤咛下回过神来，发现自己的手指正抵在康纳湿润的穴口。

指尖慢慢探入，里面紧得让汉克不解康纳自己把玩具塞进去时该有多湿。眼前的尤物，生活里环绕了自己的影子，一举一动，一颦一笑都是因为自己。一想到这个温顺粘人的孩子，内里竟可以因为自己变得如此淫荡，汉克的心里不知为何对康纳产生了无尽的占有欲。他要确保没有除了他以外的人看到这样的康纳。汉克手指前端花了好一会才顺着康纳分泌出来的液体滑进去，不停地探索着，抚摸紧紧吸附着手的内壁。汉克一边寻找着那个藏在穴道里某处的小玩具，一边伸入另一支手指扩张，直到指尖碰到一个硬物，伴随了康纳的一声轻呼。那个玩具刚好碾在康纳里面那个突起的敏感点上，汉克每拽一下绳子，就会感到康纳内壁的收缩。这样来来回回几次，康纳的后穴已经被水湿润得通畅。明明可以随时把玩具拿出来，但汉克却玩上了瘾，坏心眼地故意磨蹭着，把康纳刺激得咬着嘴唇哭出声来。

“汉克…可...可以了吗？” 康纳带着哭腔，把脸埋在枕头里想藏住自己令人羞愧的喘气声。见康纳受不了，汉克也放过他，拉着那条绳子往外缓缓一拔。玩具从穴内出来时发出“啵”的一声，还和穴口连着一丝液体，让康纳更觉得无地自容。但体内空虚带来的渴望很快战胜了他可笑的羞耻感，康纳不自觉的扭了扭屁股，似乎在催促汉克快点进去。汉克的滚烫抵上他穴口时，康纳的心漏跳了半拍，因为害怕，但更多的是兴奋。汉克担心娇嫩的康纳会吞不下自己，特地抹上了许多润滑油，这才俯下身去慢慢地进入他。

在康纳略带痛苦的呻吟下，汉克轻抚着康纳脖子上的皮项圈，在他适应后完全地埋入康纳的体内，感受着自己腹部和康纳臀部接触的肌肤。汉克伸过手臂，去把系在床头的链子摘下，拿到手里，趁康纳还没有反应过来时猛地一拽。康纳的脸本是埋在枕头里，受到牵制的一瞬间，头向汉克手拽的方向抬起，整个身体被拽的向后倾，整个落到汉克的怀里。脖子上的锁链被汉克紧紧地抓着，脸被迫偏向一边。汉克张嘴舔舐起康纳的脖子，在上面留下一个个牙印。他的，这个孩子是他的。汉克的脑子充斥着这句话。

汉克闭着眼聆听康纳为自己发出难耐的喘气声，心里懊恼暗骂着，自己的爱好，他不该强加到康纳身上的。自己，也终于成为了当年拍卖场的人一般，对这样无辜的孩子下手了。但这个念想在他睁开眼睛那一刻消散了。因为他看见，被项圈勒的脖子发红的康纳，此刻的表情竟是享受的。他的嘴微微张着，眼睛半眯，似乎因为被束缚而产生了快感。康纳，哦，康纳。这个孩子，是为了他而生的吧？汉克失神的想着。

汉克发呆太久了，康纳明显只对体内的肿胀感到不满，嘴里呢喃着，“汉克...快点...汉克” 空闲的那只手扶上康纳的腰，摩挲着细腻的皮肤，汉克的腰开始缓缓地前后运动。每一下，汉克都差不多把整个抽出来，然后再狠狠地冲进去，一直到底。接着，每一次都变得越快，直到康纳的内壁再也受不了高频的刺激，抽搐着，不停绞动体内的汉克。在快达到顶点之际，汉克大手抬起，毫无预兆地落在康纳的屁股上，打出了一道红印，紧接着是康纳 “啊” 的一声惊呼。汉克略带歉意的抚摸着康纳发红的臀瓣，想着自己是不是在康纳的第一次做得太过火。但一切的一切，都放下了汉克提着的心，因为康纳在含糊的呻吟声中不停地说着，“汉克...嗯…我还想要...”

这更加刺激了汉克抑制了多年的欲望。自从那次发现康纳会在晚上给他留水后，汉克就再也没有出去找过别人，虽然还是会去酒吧喝酒，但他的夜晚只会停留在年轻人对他的语言挑逗上。汉克更在意的是，那个在家里等着自己的康纳。由于太久没有找过符合爱好的Sub，（性爱搭档/受虐者）汉克作为施虐者的渴望变得更强，仿佛只是康纳一个哀求的眼神，就可以让他变得更加冷血，粗暴，还会很病态地因为康纳的哭喊声而达到高潮。

汉克知道他这样做对康纳太不道德，但是康纳主动的样子偏偏让汉克丢了理智。他拿过放在康纳床头柜的手铐，把他的双手举过头顶铐在一起，让康纳失去了想要在过多快感时抓床单的机会。康纳不明白为什么自己会对这样的囚禁感到兴奋，以前的他，明明豁出了命，也想逃离那困住他的枷锁。可笑，真是可笑。多年前遭到的待遇，竟把自己变成现在这样，如此恶心，不论。但是康纳很享受。或许，他只是享受着被汉克的囚禁。汉克不仅在他的身体里，还在他的心里扎了根。当年逃跑时撞到汉克，可能是上天给予他的一个新生。汉克成为了康纳的救世主，而现在，康纳乐意为了他，做任何事情。不管自己喜欢，还是不喜欢，只要汉克高兴，自己就会高兴。康纳感到自己原本背对着汉克的身子被反过来，正脸朝上地躺着。康纳笑了，他喜欢这个角度，这样一来，他可以在享受汉克带给他欢愉的同时，细细观赏汉克的脸。

汉克比起第一次见面时老了，头上的金发都变成了灰色，下巴上也长出了更多的胡子。康纳想要抚摸汉克的脸，但是无奈手被绑在头顶上，只能注视着，随着汉克下身的动作大口喘息，头脑因心理和身体上的快感变得空白，只剩身下的酥麻还在久久的回荡。朦胧中，汉克的蓝眼睛还是那么夺目，就如同当年被揪住了视线，康纳再次移不开眼。他幸福地浅笑着，感受着汉克在自己体内注射的热潮，仿佛填满了康纳整个腹腔。汉克略微心疼的皱着眉，伸手抹去康纳自己没有注意到的眼泪，把那绑着康纳手腕的手铐解开，放到唇边细细吻着，像是在赎罪一般。

康纳发软的身体被抱到汉克怀里，乖巧地把脸埋在汉克的胸前，他听到汉克在自己耳边呢喃着。

“康纳…孩子…对不起…”

“不…汉克…” 康纳从怀抱里挣脱出来，双手抚上汉克那让他朝思暮想的脸，鼻尖触碰了汉克的鼻尖，“我不会怪你…你懂吗？我那么爱你…你为什么不明白，我这么做，全都是因为我爱着你…” 

“即使我以前在外面找过别人吗？” 汉克轻轻地问，“即使我是个有病态爱好的糟老头吗？”

“不，我不介意。” 康纳生涩吻着汉克的唇，眼泪再次滑到下巴。这好像，是他的初吻。 汉克的舌头闯进康纳的口腔，挑逗着康纳粉嫩的舌尖，还有他敏感的口腔壁。半晌，两人因为缺氧而不得不分开，汉克喘着气，凝视着红透了脸的康纳。

“你真的，不会后悔吗？” 

“不会，永远不会。”

因为，我比世界上任何的人，都要爱你。

“那么，欢迎来到我的房间。”  
……


End file.
